99 Rotballons
by North of the North
Summary: Mathew lebt in einer Welt, in der alles abnormal getötet wird. Mit seinen lila Augen gilt er definitiv als abnormal. Ohne jemanden verloren, der ihm hilft, ist alles, was er hat, eine Sache, die ihn am Leben hält. Oder besser gesagt, mehr wie 100 Sachen.


99 Red Balloons German version made 14 Mar 19

* * *

99 Rotballons

* * *

Mathew lebt in einer Welt, in der alles abnormal getötet wird. Mit seinen lila Augen gilt er definitiv als abnormal. Ohne jemanden verloren, der ihm hilft, ist alles, was er hat, eine Sache, die ihn am Leben hält. Oder besser gesagt, mehr wie 100 Sachen.

* * *

Als seine Eltern die Farbe seiner Augen sahen, beschlossen sie, ihn zu töten. Seine Mutter konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn selbst zu töten, und sie weigerte sich, ihrem Mann die Hände schmutzig zu machen, was sie auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Also nahmen sie den einfachen Ausweg.

Sie ließen ihn auf einem Feld außerhalb der Stadt stehen, es musste eine Art wildes Tier sein, das ihn fressen möchte.

Es war aber kein Tier, das ihn fand, es war sein Bruder Alfred. Alfred hatte gesehen, wie seine Eltern aufsuchten, und er war zuvor von den Schreien seiner Mutter geweckt worden. Er hatte herausgefunden, was geschehen war. Er war damals fünfzehn Jahre alt, und er hatte einen Heldenkomplex, der beschloss, dass er sein neugeborenes Geschwisterkind retten würde, egal was die Kosten für sich selbst waren. Er packte das Zeug, das er für nötig hielt, und dankte seinen glücklichen Stars, dass er die Weitsicht hatte, sein Geld zu sparen, und hatte früh angefangen zu arbeiten. Er hatte genug, um aufzuziehen, wer auch immer seine Eltern beschlossen hatten zu töten. Er würde sicherstellen, dass er ein guter Bruder wäre, und es würde ihm ersparen, wer auch immer sein Geschwister war.

Alles lief gut für das erste Jahrzehnt, nachdem er seinen Bruder gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich entschieden, ihn Mathew zu nennen. Schließlich war es der normalste Name, den er sich vorstellen konnte, aber egal, wie normal er versuchte, seinen Bruder nach außen zu bringen ... Seine Augen änderten nichts an der Farbe. Sie blieben lila.

Seinen Bruder hat er seinen Bruder nie draußen gelassen. Trotzdem versuchte er, seinen Bruder so glücklich wie möglich zu machen. Er sorgte dafür, dass er gut versorgt war. Er war einfach nur froh, dass es ihm gelungen war, ihn zu retten.

Das wurde jedoch in Frage gestellt, als Mathew sich entschloss, auszugehen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht sollte. Er wusste, dass er nicht draußen erlaubt war. Er wusste, dass es zu seinem eigenen Schutz war. Er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr so weiterleben konnte, wie er war. Er würde wahnsinnig werden.

Er hatte gewartet, bis Alfred das Haus verlassen hatte, und er würde sich auskuscheln.

Alles ging gut, bis die Kapuze seiner Jacke zurückgeblasen wurde und jemand seine lila Augen sah. Dann wäre nichts wieder in Ordnung. Eine Menge versammelte sich sofort um ihn herum, bereit, ihn zu töten.

Es war eine nervöse Gewohnheit von ihm, dass er mit seiner Kleidung spielte, wann immer er nervös war. Es war, als er das tat, ein paar Sekunden nachdem die Leute um ihn herum anfingen, über die Steinigung zu flüstern, oder etwas, um ihn loszuwerden, um ihn loszuwerden, dass er etwas in seiner Jackentasche spürte und sich an etwas erinnerte; Etwas sehr Wichtiges. Er hatte ein Päckchen Luftballons in der Tasche. Hundert Luftballons. Ganz besondere Luftballons hatte ihm sein Bruder an diesem Morgen gegeben. Sein besonderer Intelligenter eines Bruders, der auch ein Meistererfinder war.

"Das sind einige Ballons, die ich gemacht habe. Nun, ich habe sie nicht wirklich gemacht; Aber, ich habe ein paar Sachen in sie gesteckt, die sie explodieren lassen, wenn sie auf den Boden treffen, wie Pop-Rocks oder so etwas, viel lauter. Ich habe bisher nur hundert gemacht. Würdest du sie für mich eine Weile festhalten? Denken Sie daran, verlassen Sie nicht das Haus? Ich werde dich suchen, Mattie!"

"Das ist richtig," dachte sich Mathew, als er sich an die eine Sache erinnerte, die ihm helfen könnte, gerade jetzt zu entkommen ... Er nahm Alfred ' Erfindung nicht aus der Tasche, als er das Haus verließ.

Mathew kam hinein, nahm einen der Ballons heraus und warf ihn zu Boden.

Ein heller Blitz und ein lautes Poppen ertönten, ebenso wie eine Wolke aus dickem grauem Rauch.

Mit ihr konnte Mathew in der Verwechslung aus der Menschenmenge entkommen.

* * *

_**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**North**_

_**Ich hoffe, Sie alle in Bildern von den Klimaschlägen zu sehen, die weltweit stattfinden! Ich bin jetzt seit Monaten jeden Freitag im Schein. Dazu brauchen wir möglichst viele. Wenn Ihnen meine Arbeit hier gefallen hat, denken Sie bitte daran, sich eine oder mehr Zeit von Ihrer Zeit zu nehmen, um für unsere Zukunft aufzustehen. Dieser Klimanotstand wird dazu führen, dass ich eher an dem Klimawandel sterben werde, als im Alter zu sterben, ganz zu schweigen von allen anderen auf der Erde, die ebenfalls bedroht sind. Wir müssen handeln. Also bitte tun Sie alles, was Sie können.**_

_**Prost**_

_**norden**_


End file.
